wolfquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Map (2.7)
WolfQuest features large-scale maps. The scale of each map means players have a lot of ground to cover in order to reach landmarks, missions, and other locations scattered across the game world. Elk hunting grounds are prominent fixtures to each map and established stranger wolf territories present the opportunity to encounter and dominate or surrender to opposing wolves, while rival packs do not tolerate trespassers and will prey upon pups. Stranger wolf zones are absent in multiplayer. While it is possible to play without completing missions, single player only offers maps as appropriate progress is made during the scenario. Multiplayer grants hosts their choice from a total selection of four maps: *'Amethyst Mountain' -- regular fall variant of the map in the first episode. *'Slough Creek' -- regular spring and winter variants of the map in the second episode. *'Lost River' -- a map set outside of Yellowstone National Park, in a fictitious location. Map Overviews Here is a brief overview of each map WolfQuest has to offer, as well as the map itself. Ravens may be found across all maps and can be used to locate carcasses. Players who thorougly explore each map may find human impacts, or traces of mankind. Amethyst Mountain While there are few landmarks to be found in Amethyst Mountain, which is based in the fall season, the slopes do offer some beautiful views and locations suitable for packs to gather or roleplay. There are only two ponds, a fossilized forest on the slopes to the east, and a vast forest to the south spreading towards the west, where part of the forest has been ravaged by fire, indicative of the Yellowstone fires of 1988https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yellowstone_fires_of_1988. Amidst barren and dead trees are numerous saplings. To the north-west is a dried-up creek. To the south of Amethyst Mountain, there is a pale and barren tree which players have dubbed the 'Moon tree', due to it being the only dead, still-standing tree among many living trees with leafy branches. There are two elk hunting grounds and three stranger wolf territories: Specimen Ridge on Amethyst Mountain, Druid Peak on Soda Butte Vista, and the Slough Creek pack on Lamar Overlook. Amethystmountain_SP_map_(2.7).png|Amethyst Mountain, single player. Amethystmountain_MP_map_(2.7).png|Amethyst Mountain, multiplayer. Slough Creek In its initial release, Slough Creek was the first map to introduce human impacts. Like Amethyst Mountain, it features its own landmarks, an alternative hunting location, a summer home and den sites, and two seasonal variations: one based in winter, and the other based in summer, the time of year when pups are born. There is more water introduced in this map, including a long, deep creek, the Old Oxbow landmark and three ponds. There are three crossing points to the creek, suitable for the safe passage of pups. There are vast forests to the west, south and east, with a lush meadow to the north. There are four den sites: Saddle Meadows, which resides in the hills to the west; Bison Peak Cutoff and East Creek, situated within a moderate range of each other in the forest to the east, on the south side of the creek; lastly, Aspen Heights, nestled in the hilly forest to the north-east, on the north side of the creek. There are three elk hunting grounds and two (unnamed) established wolf packs. Sloughcreek_winter_sp_map_(2.7).png|Slough Creek during winter, single player. Sloughcreek_spring_sp_map_(2.7).png|Slough Creek during spring, single player. Sloughcreek_map_journey_(2.7).png|Slough Creek as the map appears during the final mission. Sloughcreek_winter_mp_map_(2.7).png|Slough Creek during winter, multiplayer. Sloughcreek_spring_mp_map_(2.7).png|Slough Creek during spring, multiplayer. Lost River Set in an American valley in an unknown state during the fall season, Lost River features three abandoned human settlements, a variety of man-made dilapidated buildings, vehicles, landmarks and objects, and numerous mysteries surrounding the area and its history. This is the first (and presumably the only) map that allows players to explore the abandoned and former human settlements of Grant's Glen, the flooded Allison Acres, and the ominous Downtown. To the south-east is a waterfall known as the Two-Step, and a stream feeds into a river that once flowed through Allison Acres, feeding into Hank's Ditch and being deposited into the lake west of Downtown. There are two elk hunting grounds and three established wolf packs: the Elevation Pack on Baer Bluffs, the Van Winkle Pack by Allison Acres, and the Lost River pack by the Back Forty. Lostriver_sp_map_(2.7).png|Lost River, single player. Lostriver_mp_map_(2.7).png|Lost River, multiplayer. Trivia *The Druid Peak, which was the most famous wolf pack in Yellowstone, the Slough Creek pack and the Specimen Ridge pack were all based on real wolf packs in Yellowstone National Park when the game was being developed, hence their appearance in-game during the first episode. Today, these three packs are defunct. **The wolf packs in Slough Creek are unnamed. It is unknown whether they were based on real packs. **The wolf packs in Lost River do not appear to be named after real wolf packs; the Van Winkle pack could be a reference. *''Amethyst Mountain'' features three stranger wolf territories and two elk hunting grounds. **''Amethyst Mountain's in-game map is upside-down. Flipping the image in a picture editor or viewer shows the map correctly. *''Survival of the Pack introduced two new maps, both winter and summer variants of Slough Creek, featuring three elk hunting grounds, two stranger wolf pack territories, four den sites, a rendezvous location and a cattle ranch; much more content than was available in the first episode. **''Lost River'' features two elk hunting grounds, three stranger wolf territories, many traces of human presence, easter eggs and three human settlements. ***This map is not set within Yellowstone, nor is it a real-world location. The creation of this map reuses ideas the developers Dave and Steve had in WolfQuest's early development but could not implemented due to the realistic and educational nature of the game. ***As Lost River is fictitious, there is nothing to be gained by the main campaign. If the player finds a mate during single player gameplay, relocating to the second episode is impossibleWolfQuest FAQ • I found a mate. How do/why can’t I go to Slough Creek? due to the absence of the 'To Slough Creek' zone as seen in Amethyst Mountain. References Category:WolfQuest Category:Amethyst Mountain Category:Slough Creek Category:Lost River Category:Interfaces Category:Interactive Category:Game mechanics Category:Features Category:Maps Category:Locations Category:In-App Purchases Category:Galleries Category:2.7